Samantha Burke
"Trust me, I'm a Doctor." Samantha is Alissa's cousin and the Resistance's Medic. Early Life Samantha was born to a middle school teacher Mary and her husband Eric, who worked as a lawyer. She grew up on the same road as her older cousin Alissa until she was 7 years old when her mother got a new job and they had to move to Los Angeles. From the start of puberty, she knew she liked woman and while her parents accepted Alissa's sexuality, they openly voiced that if Samantha ever liked women that they'd disown her because they believed it to be a sin and they wanted grandchildren. So nobody knew except for Alissa. She was even afraid to tell her Aunt Monika in fear she'd tell her mother. She choose to become a doctor by the time she was 10, not for the money but for helping people. She managed to get a full scholarship to the University of California in Los Angeles thanks to her great grades in school and all her extra curricular actives. Through out middle school, high school, and even in University; Samantha was bullied. Why? She had no idea, some girls didn't like how she dressed, some girls didn't like that she spoke her mind, some girls just didn't like her face. It eventually lead to her being ambushed and beaten up one day after classes at Uni and leading to living with Alissa. Hope County After recovering enough from being ambushed and beaten up after classes one day; her mother and Aunt Monika came to the conclusion that Samantha needed to go away for a bit. She was going to live with Alissa in Hope County, Montana. She wasn't too keen on the whole nature thing but all that mattered was she was going to live with the woman she considered her best friend, considered a sister regardless of being cousins. When the cult happened and Alissa somehow became an important member of it; she used what she knew from her classes at Uni and even online to become one of the Resistance's medics. During her time living with Alissa, Samantha found herself in love with Adelaide Drubman. Physical Appearance Samantha is very similar to Alissa in a few ways. She has long black hair and green eyes. When standing side by side with her cousin, people would think Samantha is her younger sister but surprised when learning they were cousins. She's 5'7", around 130lbs (she wants to gain more by working out) and has freckles dotting her face. She has no tattoos as of yet. Her hair reaches just bellow her shoulders, she almost always has it tied back in a pony tail or a loose bun. Personality & Traits She is one of the most sweetest and caring girls a person could meet. She is very dedicated to her job, which eventually becomes a nurse at the clinic in Fall's end, and is defensive when people try to make her go against helping people when they need it. Alissa states she's a "closet lesbian" cause she's too scared to come out and tell her parents, knowing she'd be disowned because of her parents' strong Christian belief. Sam is also a Christian but believes God makes everyone the way they are for a purpose and knows he loves her. She's not as much of a Christian as her parents however. Skills & Abilities Anything medical, Sam has a great deal of knowledge about. She knows how to reset bones, how to stitch up a gash, how to remove shrapnel from wounds, and calm someone down from a panic attack. Sam can also cook but almost every woman in her family knows how to cook. Relationships Alissa Morrison Samantha and Alissa are extremely close. Even though they are cousins, they're close enough to be sisters. Alissa is very protective over her cousin, especially after learning what happened to her at University. She's also the only one Sam trusted to tell about her sexuality. She was very happy to move to Alissa's after her incident at Uni, she just loves spending time with Alissa even if she isn't very keen on the whole nature scene but she's coming around to love it and understand why Alissa loves it. Monika Morrison She wouldn't state it out loud but as Samantha got older, she wished Monika was her mother. Monika was more loving, Monika was more cool, she knew deep down that Monika wouldn't care that she was a lesbian but in fear that she'd tell Mary, she didn't tell her. Monika was almost hurt when learning about her sexuality from Alissa while they were dealing with Eden's Gate but came to understand why Samantha kept it a secret. Mary and Eric Burke They love their daughter, they've spoiled her over the years but she kept herself down to earth. If she wanted to be a doctor than she needed to be. She couldn't think like a rich person and be snotty. Granted she loves her parents, she's afraid to tell them she's a lesbian and knows very well they won't only freak when learning but one of them might have a heart attack when knowing she's with Adelaide. Adelaide Drubman So when they first met, Samantha knew she was hurting because of Xander. She did what she could to make the woman happy, she never showed sadness and to Samantha that made her think she was grieving in her own way. A slap to the butt here, a pet name there but Samantha knew thought Adelaide would feel the same way she'd eventually come to feel for the blonde. Samantha loves her and Adelaide shows love in return, she doesn't care if her parents disown her cause she's not only got Alissa and Monika but she's got Adelaide to take care of her. Trivia * Is allergic to bee stings, it's not serious but it swells for a day or two and itches. * Studied how to use herbs as medicine in case something happened where she couldn't get proper pain killers, she's thankful she studied it now. * Her first tattoo will be a cat outline with a galaxy tattooed inside of it. She gets it at the same time as Alissa, Helen, and Monika. * Is Alissa's maid of honor when Alissa marries Jess and wants Alissa as her's if she ever marries Adelaide. * Is the only one who knows how to treat Alissa's endometriosis and teaches Jess. * Loves ramen and not like expensive ramen but the cheap kind you buy in small single packages or cups at a grocery store. * Owns a vintage morphine bottle and syringe, it was the first thing Alissa bought with her first ever paycheck. * Owns and loves her plague doctor mask, she originally got it for Halloween in high school but refuses to get rid of it. Category:Characters Category:GirlZombieSlayer